


When the Tables Turn

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Gen, Multi, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lawerence Shoggoth moved to Winter River with his abusive mother after losing his father.Lydia Deetz is a free spirit, a demon girl, causing mischief wherever she goes.What happens when these two meet?
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Lawerence Shoggoth carried another heavy box into his new room. Moving here was what he least expected. It wasn't long after his father had died due to cancer and his mother, his abusive mother had demanded that they move someplace brand new, to move on from the loss. Now, Lawerence didn't want that. He claimed and claimed that his dad loved their old house and they shouldn't move. He wanted to stay but his mother had insisted that they move.

On his way up, he noticed a room that wasn't mentioned in the listing of this house. 'Most likely the attic,' he thought to himself. 'Wonder why it wasn't mentioned in the listing. Surely it would have been.'

He decided to go check out the attic later, he just had to put this box in his bedroom first. He wondered what was behind the attic door. He could have sworn he heard footsteps.

Surely someone else didn't live in the house with them.

Here he was, having put the box he'd been carrying down on his bedroom floor, in front of the attic. He hesitated for a bit. The footsteps had stopped but he could have sworn he heard voices. Two voices to be exact, one female and one male.

Finally deciding to push open the door, Lawerence entered the attic and came face to face with ...

... The people he assumed the voices he heard belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer.


	2. (Chapter One) W-Who Are You?

They looked at each other for what seemed like an hour, even though that amount of time didn't really pass. The people in front of him looked different from him, much much different. For starters, they both were transparent (Which in itself was unusual, as people were not usually transparent. Unless these people were ghosts, Lawerence would scream hysterically like a girl if he ever came across a ghost or two (He was lucky he hadn't ever until now. If these two people were ghosts then...)). The first of the two, the female, had what looked like Blonde hair, but, to Lawerence, it was a light White, not to mention she had cuts and bruises all over her face and body. The male, it seemed to Lawerence, had cuts and bruises all over his face and even a few on his neck, his Black hair shimmered in the light and Lawerence could have sworn he saw it turn transparent just like the rest of the male 'Ghost's' body for a moment.

"W-who are you?" asked Lawerence, incredulous and stupefied. The two 'Ghosts' turned their heads to the side and then refocused their attention back onto him. They looked to be sharing the same incredulous and stupefied looks as he was, the female 'Ghost's' face contorted into a stupefied look and the male 'Ghost's' face contorted into an incredulous look.

"You can see us?" the female 'Ghost' asked, her stupefied look becoming more apparent than it had been a mere twenty seconds ago. That proved they were ghosts.

"Yes." Lawerence nodded. "But that's besides the point. Who are you?"

"We should be asking you the same thing," the male ghost explained, floating over to look Lawerence in the eye. "We get you moved here recently but we didn't bother to even stay downstairs to spy on you."

"Adam!!!" harshly whispered the female ghost, elbowing the other ghost, now known to Lawerence as Adam.

"Your name is Adam." Lawerence pointed a hand at Adam before pointing the same hand at the female ghost right next to him. "But I still haven't gotten your name. What is it?"

"Barbara. I'm Barbara," said Barbara, extending out a transparent hand for Lawerence to take. "And you are?”

“I’m Lawerence but you may call me Betelgeuse. Nice to meet you guys,” said a much more calmer Lawerence, taking Barbara’s hand and shaking it.

“Betelgeuse?” Adam and Barbara laughed in unison. “That’s a funny name. How about we just call you Lawerence. How does that sound? You seem like a really nice guy so we would like it if you chose to hang around the attic some more.”

“Lawerence sounds fine. Now, if you guys don’t mind, I gotta go. My mom’s calling me and I really gotta go. See you guys some other time.” He turned to leave but then felt the cold hand of one of his new friends brush hard against his shoulder. He turned again to find Barbara smiling at him.

“Nono, stay,” she said with a slight laugh. “We’d like to get to know you better and we can’t do that if you just up and leave us be.”

He grunted. “Fine! I’ll stay, but only for another half an hour. Then I gotta go.”

They were sitting in a circle, happily chatting away. Both Adam and Barbara were surprised to find that Lawerence had been abused by his mother, that she would always drink and ignore him. They felt sorry for him and offered him lots and lots of comfort.

“And then there’s my room,” explained Lawerence with a sigh. “I was putting a box down on the floor when I looked up and saw the shadow of what appeared to be a little girl just sitting there on my wall. I turned away to see if I could spot the source of the shadow but when I turned back, she was gone.”

“Oh, that’s just Lydia. At least I think it may be Lydia. She also lives in this house and has done nothing but cause chaos, mischief, and trouble for us ever since we died,” explained Adam with a sigh and a laugh. “Don’t go anywhere near her or encourage her to cause trouble for you or even interact with her. I’m warning you, Lawerence. I’m warning you. Don’t do anything she tries to get you to do.”

“I’m gonna warn you too!” exclaimed Barbara, giggling hilariously.

“Don’t go anywhere near this ‘Lydia’ girl or interact with her,” repeated Lawerence, standing up at the sound of his mother’s voice calling him again. “Gotta go. I promise I’ll hang out with you guys later.”

They said their goodbyes to him and he hurried out the attic door to go endure more and more unwanted abuse from his mother.

He dare not think about this ‘Lydia’ girl as he stepped off the last of the stairs and entered the kitchen.

“Lawerence Betelgeuse Shoggoth!” his mother, Juno, crowed and he looked nervously up at her. “Where have you been?!”

Gulp.


	3. (Chapter Two) The Little Demon Girl

God, his mom was too tough on him.

Lawerence had retreated to his new bedroom, a handprint shaped bruise covering the right side of his face that resulted from his mother slapping him hard across the face. There was another, fainter handprint on the left side of his face and it didn't hurt as much as the bruise on his right cheek did. God that was painful. He slammed his bedroom door open with such force and then promptly slammed it shut again, creating a loud bang sound that most likely reverberated around the house.

From the bottom floor, he could hear his mom shouting up to him,

"Lawerence?! Was that you slamming doors again?!"

"No, mom," he quietly mouthed to himself as he lowered to sit with his back turned to and up against his bedroom door. "That was just the ghosts and the demon girl that live in the house with us."

That was a lie, of course. It wasn't really any of the dead people in the house that caused his bedroom door to slam open and then shut. He caught himself before he could think anymore of that demon/ghost girl (He didn't know what she could be) that the two friendly ghosts he'd just met warned him not to interact with. But still, maybe she could help him.

Yeah, help him. Help him deal with his mom.

“Lydia! If you’re in here with me, show yourself!” Lawerence called out and waited for an answer. There was none. Of course there would be none, he was probably just imagining seeing her shadow in his wall. He was about to give up and turned to leave his room when he heard the sounds of cheeky, feminine laughter fill his room. At that he turned. “Lydia, show yourself! Lydia!”

At the sound of her name being called out, the very same shadow again appeared in the wall that Lawerence was staring at and fully entered his room and instead of a shadow, a young teen girl (Probably in her early teens) was standing there and smiling at him. Don’t interact with Lydia, the friendly ghosts known as Adam and Barbara had warned. But here she was in person (Maybe dead person) and he didn’t regret asking her to show herself to him. She did not seem at all troublesome, she seemed more like a happy-go-lucky little girl. Lawerence approached and looked her over, taking in her features, her bluish-purplish skin tone, her pointy elf like ears, her fanged teeth that jutted out of her wide smile, her Black laced dress, her Black fingerless gloves, her lacy leggings and combat boots, her shimmery Black nail polish. He started to feel nervous, that he shouldn’t have asked for Lydia to appear to him in the first place, but then he composed himself, walking further towards Lydia and holding out a hand for her to take.

“Hi, I’m Lawerence but you can call me Betelgeuse,” said Lawerence as Lydia took his hand and shook it hard. “You must be Lydia.”

Lydia stopped shaking his hand hard and smiled happily at him. “Indeed I am. You must be one of the new people that just moved in here, right? Thanks for summoning me. I haven’t been summoned proper since I met the Maitlands. Have you met the Maitlands?”

“Yeah.” Lawerence nodded. “I am. Wow, you’re super talkative. Summoned? The Maitlands? What’re you talking about?”

“I’m glad you asked. For starters, I can be summoned if my name is called three times in a row. Those Maitland ghosts stopped summoning me because, to them, I was much too troublesome. But I’m glad you summoned me. Hey, I have an idea, maybe you can help me by convincing the Maitlands to start summoning me again. I miss talking to them. They were such nice people.”

“Hmmm.” Lawerence put a finger to his chin. “Maybe we could make a deal?”

“Ooh, I love deals. They’re my favorite thing. Well, besides talking to the Maitlands.” Lydia looked down sadly when she said that last bit. Lawerence knew why. “What’s in it for you, Lawerence? Or should I just call you Betelgeuse because that’s way funnier to say?”

“I’m fine with either.”

“Betelgeuse it is then.” Lydia smiled and laughed. “So, what’s your part of the deal?”

“Hmm, how about you help me get rid of my mom? She’s abusive towards me and I don’t like her.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, I can do that. You help me by convincing the Maitlands to summon me again and I’ll help you get rid of your mommy. Maybe even kill her. Deal?” She held out her pinkie finger.

“Deal!” Lawerence linked his pinkie finger with hers. “But no killing.”

The sound of banging distracted the two of them. “LAWERENCE! OPEN UP! IT’S US, THE MAITLANDS! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!”

Oh dear. Lawerence began to fear this was about Lydia.


	4. (Chapter Three) About Lydia

"Hide!" Lawerence quickly said to Lydia. He was nervous, not knowing how the Maitlands would react to seeing Lydia again (He did summon her after all). He did know that they would be angry at him for not listening to them and interacting with Lydia when he wasn't supposed to. He feared that.

"Whatever you say, my dear friend Betelgeuse," said Lydia with a small giggle as she dove behind his bed. Lawerence sighed in relief and turned towards his door again.

"You guys may come in," he said with a sigh. "There's no one else here but me."

They came in, then looked around the room. "Are you sure because we could have sworn we heard you talking with who sounded like Lydia when we came downstairs to see if you were okay. Seriously, Lawerence, we told you not to interact with her."

"She's not here," lied Lawerence.

Adam walked around Lawerence's bed and lifted up a giggling Lydia by the hem of her dress. "Uh huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lydia booped Adam on the nose and wriggled free of his tight grip, jumping down to the floor and running over to hide behind Lawerence. "GOT YA! Hide me, Betelgeuse."

"This is what we mean by her causing trouble." Adam rubbed his nose and groaned.

Barbara raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Did she just call you Betelgeuse?"

"No." Lawerence knew he had to lie again.

The Maitlands stared at him like he was crazy.

"Look." Lawerence rolled his eyes. "I need you guys to be nice to Lydia. She says she misses talking to you and desperately wants you to summon her again. We even made a deal and everything. Linked our pinkies together n' all. I told her I'd help her by convincing you guys to summon her again and she told me she'd help me by getting rid of my mom."

"Uh Uh!" The Maitlands shook their heads a few times. "There's a reason for that."

Lawerence looked down and sighed. "And a reason I know. C'mon, guys? For me please? At least I knew-."

"Knew what? That it was okay to summon her when we told you not to, Law? If it's that then-."

"No! At least I knew that she was probably going to be troublesome when I summoned her into my room. She wasn’t though and I think some good came out of it so-.”

“Some good? SOME GOOD?!” The Maitlands grew angry. “You knew she was going to be trouble and you saw how she acted around us.”

“She booped me on the nose for starters,” said Adam, still rubbing his nose.

“In a playful way, yes,” Lawerence was quick to point out. “C’mon at least it was her being adorable.”

Lydia ran out from behind Lawerence and tapped Barbara on the back, making her spin a few times in order to see her as Lydia made herself invisible then visible again sitting on Lawerence’s shoulders. Lawerence laughed happily at this and gently lowered her down towards the ground.

“Haha!” she squealed adorably. “You have to admit that was super duper fun.”

“Leave! Lawerence, we’d appreciate if you never spoke to her again.”

Lydia sighed sadly and vanished in a flash of light, leaving Lawerence staring at the spot where she had been standing previously and the Maitlands calming down a little.

Lawerence eventually turned to the Maitlands. “What was that for?! You guys must have hurt her feelings. I’m going to go check on her. See you guys when I’m no longer upset with you for yelling. Now, I’m probably not going to ever get my side of our deal done.”

“Lawerence?” The Maitlands looked saddened, holding their hands out in front of them.

It was too late. He’d already left his room and gone up to where he was most likely certain Lydia had gone.


	5. (Chapter Four) Rooftop Talk

He was right. He found her sitting alone on the roof with her head in between her legs and her arms wrapped around her legs, hot tears pouring down her face. He took a few steps towards her and she lifted her head without looking in his direction. “If it’s Adam and Barbara then go away! I don’t want to talk to you right now!” Lydia began to sniffle and Lawerence felt sorry for her.

“Good thing I’m not either of them,” said Lawerence as he sat right down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed.

“Oh!” she said, relieved. “It’s you. I was getting worried there.”

“You wanna talk?” asked Lawerence, offering Lydia a smile. She returned it and then looked back down towards the ground three stories down.

“Yea.” Lydia sniffled some more and Lawerence wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. “Why did Adam and Barbara have to yell at me like that? It really hurt my feelings and made me feel like I didn’t want to talk to them again. I don’t ever want to talk to them again. Forget our deal, Betelgeuse. It’s over!”

“No, no,” he said, super surprised and worried. “Our deal doesn’t have to be over. We can still do it. We just have to get Adam and Barbara to forgive you and get you guys talking again first. How does that sound?”

“That does sound good but I don’t think it would work, Beej.”

“Oh so you’re calling me Beej now, are you?” Lawerence teased.

“Yeah. Is that a good nickname for you? It’s shorter than Betelgeuse and much more easier to say,” she said, now fully looking up at him with a smile.

“Yeah. It’s good. You can call me whatever you feel like. I don’t mind.”

“Yay! Beej!”

They turned their heads at the sound of the same window Lawerence had used to come out to the roof and find Lydia opening and found Adam and Barbara standing side by side with warm and comforting smiles on their faces. Lawerence lifted Lydia up onto his shoulders and set her down when he stopped in front of the Maitlands.

She looked up at them with a nervous look in her eyes and was surprised when they bent down to look her in the eyes. She backed away and Lawerence pushed her back towards the Maitlands, urging her to talk to them (If she wanted to, which Lawerence himself hoped, that was).

“Y-y-you, do you forgive me?” she asked, trying not to flinch away when Barbara placed a cold hand on her shoulder. “For what I did earlier?”

“Lydia, we were always going to forgive you. Lawerence was right. You were being playful when you booped Adam on the nose and when you tapped me on the back and made me spin around in order to spot you. I was laughing deep inside when you made yourself visible sitting on Lawerence’s shoulders. That was so adorable and funny and hilarious. I don’t know why we decided to stop summoning you but I can tell you now that we’re super sorry. Do you forgive us too?”

“Yes!” squealed Lydia, leaping up into Barbara’s arms and smiling brighter as Adam wrapped his arms around her as well.

“Y’know,” said Adam as he booped Lydia on the nose and made her laugh a little. “Your playfulness made me laugh on the inside as well.”

Lawerence smiled a little as he watched their interaction and followed them back into the house, making sure to close and lock the attic window behind him.

Everything was alright between Lydia and the Maitlands now and Lawerence hoped that that would last. At least his part of the deal he’d made with Lydia was done and over with. Now to allow Lydia to help him deal with his mom.


	6. (Chapter Five) It’s Storytime

They decided initially to, since Lawerence's mom was downstairs and they didn't want to distract her (The Maitlands and Lydia thought and knew she wouldn't be able to see them all), meet in Lawerence's room to have their first real conversation as a group of four. It was heartwarming to see Adam carrying Lydia on his shoulders, the latter having made herself invisible and then made herself visible on Adam's shoulders. She was messing around with Barbara's hair and Barbara herself was getting a laugh out of it.

Once in Lawerence's room, Adam levitated Lydia off of his shoulders and set her down on the floor where she immediately ran over to and started jumping on Lawerence's freshly made bed. "Whee!" she exclaimed with excitement. "This is fun!"

"Yes, it's fun. But can you stop?" asked Lawerence, making his way over to his bed, sitting down, and resting a hand on her side to slow her down. He turned to the Maitlands and asked, "How did you guys first meet Lydia? I really wanna know the story."

"How did we first meet Lydia?" Barbara looked up for a moment then laughed as she refocused her attention on Lawerence. "Well, it's a long story, Lawerence."

“It’s story time!” cheered Lydia, summoning a bucket of popcorn out of thin air.

“Yes.” Barbara ruffled Lydia’s hair. “It’s story time.”

* * *

The Maitlands had just come back up from where they had fallen, completely unaware that they were no longer alive. Barbara felt her arms, sounding confused when she realized they were cold. She looked at Adam, who was also inspecting his arms, and noticed a large wound or two on his neck. Looking up, she noticed multiple wounds on his face.

“Adam, hon? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I think,” was the response. He looked at her and noticed cuts and bruises all over her face and body. “But are you okay? You don’t look okay. You’ve got cuts and bruises all over your face and body.

“I think I noticed,” laughed Barbara, gesturing to the wounds on her husband’s face. “So do you.”

He went over to a mirror and was surprised when he didn’t see his reflection in it. “Uh, Barb, can you come over here and check to see if you still have your reflection because I don’t see mine?” Barbara came over and looked in the mirror as well. To her surprise, she too didn’t see her reflection and the two of them looked at one another.

They didn’t see, as they had their backs turned to her, the young demon girl, with her Black ponytailed hair, her entirely Black clothing, and her combat boots, pop up from behind the couch. They were too busy freaking out over not having reflections to even notice she was even there.

A sweet and girly but rough voice finally turned their attention over to the couch. “Hi!”

They looked at the strange girl who was standing upright behind their couch, taking in all of her features. They wanted to scream at her and tell her to get out the house, but found they couldn’t. They were just confused as to why she was here in the first place.

“W-who are you?” Adam, being the first to break the silence, asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” The girl walked out from behind the couch and made her way over towards the confused Maitlands. “I’m Lydia Deetz and it’s an honor to meet you.” She held out a hand and, one by one, the Maitlands nervously took and shook it.

“Lydia, can you explain to us what happened? We’re very concerned and scared,” said Barbara as the three of them moved to sit on the couch. Lydia nodded.

“Oh sure, you’re dead like I am,” Lydia explained casually. This caused the Maitlands to look at one another in shock. Dead! The word hit them like a heavy brick.

“Dead? We can’t be dead? I would have thought we’d have survived that fall.”

“Well, unfortunately, you didn’t. And now you’re here, trapped in this house for a total of 125 earth years,” Lydia explained, not even bothering to notice how the Maitlands felt about all this new information being given to them by someone they hardly knew. “What are your names by the way? I don’t think I ever asked for them.”

“I’m Barbara and this is Adam,” said Barbara with a smile.

“If you’re dead, what are you? A ghost like us?” asked Adam, bending down and looking Lydia over.

“A ghost? Oh heavens no. I’m a demon from hell,” laughed Lydia.

“That doesn’t matter,” said Barbara also bending down. “Lydia, could you help us get through all of this. There may be a lot we don’t know about being ghosts.”

“Of course.” Lydia smiled.

* * *

“And that’s the story,” finished Barbara as she looked at Lawerence with a grin plastered on her face. “Thank you for letting us tell it to you, Lawerence.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Lawerence before turning his head towards his door at the sound of his mom calling him downstairs. He stood up. “Gotta go, but I’ll be back. My mom needs me for something.”

The Maitlands and Lydia nodded and he left his room, hoping he didn’t have to endure any more abuse from his mom.


	7. (Chapter Six) Cuts and Bruises

Lawerence returned to his bedroom with cuts and bruises all over his face and body, both shocking and concerning the Maitlands and Lydia and when he sat down on his bed and held the side of his face, he looked up and was met by the sight of all three dead people floating in his face. He scooted away and sighed.

"You guys are that concerned about me, huh?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Barbara put her hands on her hips. As did Adam and Lydia. "What happened to you, Lawerence?"

"My mom happened," said Lawerence, looking in Barbara's direction. "She caused cuts and bruises all over my face and body."

"She's that abusive huh," said Lydia as she floated over to lay behind Lawerence. "I can still kill her for you if you want."

"Us too," chimed the Maitlands.

He looked at Lydia and then at the Maitlands, painfully moving off his bed to sit on the floor of his bedroom. "No. No killing. I don't want to become an orphan. I already lost my dad. I don't want to lose my mom too. Even if she is abusive."

"We'll get her to move out and let you live here with us. The three of us are much more friendlier and nicer than she is," said Barbara, pulling Lawerence into a hug, which he accepted with a smile. "You need us, not her, in your life. Trust us, your life will be much easier and nicer and better with her gone. We'll think of something."

"Thanks guys," said Lawerence as he pulled out of Barbara's hug. "I guess I needed that."

"Anytime." Adam, Barbara, and Lydia nodded.

“Now,” said Barbara, looking Lawerence over and wincing every time her eyes fell on one of the bruises on the teen male’s face and body. “How about we get all these cuts and bruises bandaged up. Looks like we’re gonna need a whole lot of bandages cause that’s a whole lot of cuts and bruises you’ve got, Lawerence.”

“Thanks, Barb,” mumbled Lawerence.

She smiled brightly, summoning a first aid kit with over a hundred bandages, fifty of which she needed, out of thin air and then using her powers to bandage up all of Lawerence’s injuries. “And there,” she said when she applied the last of the bandages.

“Thanks, Barb,” said Lawerence a second time.

They turned their heads at the sound of banging on Lawerence’s door.

“Lawerence! It’s dinnertime!” Lawerence’s mother entered his room...

...And then she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the remainder of the chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Who or what did Juno scream at seeing? Put your guesses in the comments and you will find out next chapter.


	8. (Chapter Seven) The Accident

"Uh," Lydia said, pointing at Juno. "Is she okay?"

"You scared her!" said Lawerence as the Maitlands pulled her over to Lawerence's bed and sat her down on it. "I can't believe you scared my own mother! I get she's abusive to me but still."

"I- I didn't mean to," said Lydia, backing away from Lawerence and moving into the hold of the Maitlands. The two ghosts seemed to be as worried for Lawerence's mother and prayed she was okay like Lawerence and Lydia but still needed to stay clear of her. They didn't know if she could see them like she saw Lydia and fainted on the spot. The reason why was still unknown and none of them were sure they ever wanted to find out.

Lawerence bent down, taking his mom's hand in his. "Mom, are you okay?"

She came to, the first words coming out of her mouth being, "Lawerence, y-y-yo-you've got ghosts in your room."

"Yeah, so?" deadpanned Lawerence. "These are friendly ghosts. Nothing to be afraid of."

She hit him and inched towards Lawerence's bedroom door. "Lawerence, we're moving out. I can't have us living in a haunted house."

Lawerence rubbed the sore spot on his face and the Maitlands turned into horrific versions of themselves, Barbara snarling out, "If you ever hit and/or hurt your son ever again, there will be dire consequences."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

“Like, I’m going to allow Lydia to get rid of you,” said Lawerence, smirking at Juno.

“Yes!” Lydia pumped a fist in the air.

Adam possessed Juno and made her hug Lawerence. In his voice, she said, “I’m sorry, Lawerence, honey. I’ll make it up to you and start treating you better.”

Lawerence wrapped his arms around his mom and, for the first time in his life, felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. This story's almost done. There's one more chapter left: the epilogue. I hope you guys really enjoyed reading this story.


	9. Epilogue

It had been a few months since Lawerence and his mom had moved in and things were going smoothly. Juno had started being nicer to Lawerence and had warmed up to the idea of living with ghosts and a demon (She'd only just learned that Lydia was a demon from Lydia herself) in the house. She was now exceptionally kind to Adam and Barbara and let them watch over Lawerence on the weekends she was out.

Speaking of which...

"Lawerence! I'm going out!" his mother called up the stairs to him. "Adam and Barbara will keep an eye on you until I'm back!"

"Okay, mom!" he shouted back. He was currently in his room with the Maitlands and Lydia. Lydia was jumping on Lawerence's bed and the Maitlands were sitting on the floor with Lawerence and talking. They'd gotten to know each other better and had become really good friends. Sometimes, they would have secret conversations without Lydia and that in itself made Lydia mad with all of them (This one time, she'd gotten so mad with them, she'd refused to talk to them for two whole days until they apologized to her).

"Lawerence, you ready?" asked Barbara.

"I'm ready for anything!" was the Teen's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
